<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When I say "hello", I mean "thank you" by thinkaboutitTWICE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915244">When I say "hello", I mean "thank you"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkaboutitTWICE/pseuds/thinkaboutitTWICE'>thinkaboutitTWICE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkaboutitTWICE/pseuds/thinkaboutitTWICE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patton did NOT expect to find his soulmate so quickly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Patton</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>INSPIRED BY: Sabrina Benaim's poem 'First Date'. This poem reminds me of Patton in many ways, you should check it out! I'll leave a link here: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=XxoY1bGf_u4 </p>
<p>Wrote this a looong time ago for a completely different AU that I have long since given up on. So here is royality as soul mates, hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton stares down at the name for the longest time, not quite believing he has somehow missed the arrival of most important day in his life. He is feeling something he hasn't felt before, and didn't know how to describe. A bit like hope, a bit like love but more bubbly, more exciting, and it's making him giggle and blush even though no one's here.</p>
<p>Even through his happiness, he can't help the thoughts that have begun to crawl their way into his mind. The feelings of doubt.</p>
<p>Would he ever find them? 
</p>
<p>_______________________________________________</p>
<p>Patton is working. It's around 9am in Paris, France, peak time for a bakery as everyone came in everyday early morning to buy bread for their families. He's just finished with 2 other customers when the door opens for the millionth time and in walls a very familiar customer.</p>
<p>"<em>Bonjour, chéri<em>!" </em></em>Remy, the dazzling and ever loyal customer of Patton's has been coming into the bakery for pretty much as long as it has been open. In fact, Patton can even confidently say that he's more of a friend at this point.</p>
<p>"Hi, Remy. Your usual?" but Remy has stopped in the doorway, tilting his sunglasses down to get a better look as his mouth hands wide open. He's staring at Patton's arm, which is not unusual, given the circumstances.</p>
<p>"<em><strong>You didn't tell me it was your birthday!</strong></em>" </p>
<p>"I forgot." Patton smile is somewhat sheepish. "It happens."</p>
<p>"No, Patton, it does not happen. Not when you're going to find out who your soulmate is."</p>
<p>"We haven't met, I just know their name Remy." with anyone else, roles would be reversed and Patton would be the three excitable puppy, urging his friend on to find the person that is meant for them. Or people. That's gonna take a while to get used to.</p>
<p>But himself... "Look at the name. Its the wrong colour. They're not even in the same country!"</p>
<p>Remy walks over to the counter, peering at the name, and Patton quickly covers it. "No! You are not going to stalk my soulmate." He grabs the loaf that he knows Remy came in for. "There."</p>
<p>Remy pouts good-naturedly. "You're no fun." he takes the bread and hands over the money, beginning to walk away before stopping and turning. "Hey, Pat? Do me a favour and go on a little holiday. Find your soulmate. It's the least that you deserve."</p>
<p>"I will, Remy, I promise." Patton smiles softly, and Remy winks back before sauntering out of the shop.</p>
<p>"Just not yet." Patton says quietly to himself</p>
<p>He will in a little while... He just can't yet. That's okay. He can wait.</p>
<p>He can wait. 
</p>
<p>_______________________________________________</p>
<p>It's a sunny morning in Paris the next day and Patton is back to work as usual. He's had a few customers, but the main thing he's focused on is this beautiful wedding cake - another happy couple - so he's paying extra attention to it to make sure it is as perfect and special as it can be. He has a small part to play in their love story, and he wants--needs- to make sure he plays it right.</p>
<p>He walks into the backroom with the cake, about to start decorating when he hears the door open again. Grumbling slightly to himself, he calls out "<em>Juste une seconde, s'il vous plaît!</em>"</p>
<p>There's no response, but he thinks nothing of it. Dusting his hands off, he walks back into the front room. There stands a man, with his back to Patton, looking around at the displays. He turns, and the first thing Patton notices is the name on his arm. He's a couple metres away, but he can see even from this distance that it's his name. The other man also seems to falter, his eyes locked on Patton own wrist.</p>
<p>The two of them stand there for a few seconds, blinking in surprise.</p>
<p>"Ah, I had not expected to meet you this quickly, stammers the man." I- my name is Roman." he introduces himself with a warm smile, one that Patton can't help but return.</p>
<p>"We're soulmates." he blurts out. Roman nods, grinning. "Wow, I-" he steps forward, still unable to take his eyes away. "My name is Patton. It's so great to meet you!"</p>
<p>"Hello, Patton. Its good to meet you as well." he steps closer, smiling brilliantly. "Can I hug you?"</p>
<p>Patton steps into his arms, feeling the happiness bubbling over inside him. The two of them lean into each other, and it is the best feeling ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know soulmate AU's aren't exactly rare or original but sometimes you have to go back to the roots ya know???</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Roman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A ONE SHOT AND NOW I HAVE LIKE A WHOLE OTHER ANALOGICAL PLOT LINE PLANNED OUT<br/>But I hope you enjoy! I'll try and figure out what I'm doing with this lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman is in love already - he has spent the whole day in Patton's bakery, talking to him, watching him bake, seeing him turn from just a polite baker in front of his customers into a bashful yet outgoing  and absolutely adorable angel whenever he glances at Roman.
</p><p>Now its getting dark, and they have gone upstairs to the apartment that Patton lives in above his bakery. They're huddled up together on the sofa watching Rapunzel, playfully bickering about which Disney film was better, and Roman doesn't think he's ever been happier.
</p><p>"I still prefer the older classics. I mean, Cinderella!"
</p><p>"Yeah, but what about Frozen, Moana, Inside Out, Frozen... The newer stuff."
</p><p>"You said Frozen twice, my dear."
</p><p>"That's because Frozen is TWICE as good as the rest of them."
</p><p>"But... Aladdin? Beauty and the Beast? THE LION KING?"
</p><p>"Aww, I guess you've got a point there."
</p><p>Patton is suddenly quiet, and Roman glances at him.
</p><p>"What's wrong?"
</p><p>Patton just smiles. "Hello." he murmurs, smiling shyly.
</p><p>"Why, hello there." Roman replies, a little confused but playing along.
</p><p>But Patton just shakes his head, unable to tear his eyes away. "I mean, thank you."
</p><p>"For what?"
</p><p>"For walking into my bakery today."
</p><p>"I guess fate wanted us together quicker than we'd expected." Roman replies softly, reaching out to link Patton's arm with his. "Come on. This is nearly over, and then pleeeaase can we watch Cinderella?"
</p><p>"... Will you hate me if I say I don't like Cinderella that much?"
</p><p>Roman gasps. "Pat, that's kind of a deal breaker for me. I don't know if-"
</p><p>Patton hits his arm playfully, giggling as he knows Roman is just joking. "Roman!"
</p><p>"Of course, I'm kidding!" Roman chuckles. "Of course I won't hate you. I'm going to love you. So much."
</p><p>Patton smiles for the millionth time, snuggling into Romans side. "I'd like that."
</p><p>They sit in silence for a few minutes, as they watch the final credits of Rapunzel start to roll down the screen.
</p><p>"Roman?" Patton speaks up, tilting his head up to look into the eyes of his soulmate.
</p><p>"Yeah? His voice is soft and gentle, and he can't help the corners of his mouth rising just by looking at Patton's face, lit up only by the soft glow of the TV yet somehow the brightest thing he's ever seen. More so than even the sun.
</p><p>"I'm glad you found me."
</p><p>He ends up falling asleep, there on the sofa with his head resting on Roman's shoulder. Roman only has one thought on his mind as he drifts away from reality into his dreams: Screw the sun. Patton was his light now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is kinda short, but the other part of this chapter is going to lead into the next kind of plot points so I just wanted to post royality fluff to be honest. Hope you enjoy!<br/>I have no idea what I'm doing with this fic, but I have a lot of stuff prewritten that I never posted which I'm planning to edit soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>